Part of me
by SilvernovaX
Summary: Vash runs away after Meryl is injured, which is partly his fault. But how does he feel afterwards? How does Meryl feel afterwards? one shot songfic


Hey evrybody! this is a one shot songfic. song- hellsong by Sum 41 and it does not belong to me and neither do any Trigun characters. there was my disclaimer. kay then, read and review! (p.s. I skip a few lines in the song, so its not the full song)  
  
Vash ran, shouts of anger and fury fading behind him. Slowing down, he clutched his knees, panting. He had been looking for a place to stay for the night. Sure, sleeping out in the stars was nice, but the sandy, itchy ground wasn't. Anyways, when he went to rent a room with his last bit of money, someone idiotically began screaming 'Vash! Vash the Stampede!' And well, you can figure out the rest.  
  
(Everybody's got their problems,  
  
everybody says the same thing to you  
  
its just a matter of how you solve them  
  
knowing how to change everything you've been through)  
  
Like a regular person, he should've been furious, enraged, but not Vash. Always look at the good things like Rem had once said. The past tense rang through his head. Why did you go! He screamed mentally. Shaking the thought out of his thoughts, he distracted himself with something else. Like the beauty of night. The loneliness only bothered him at certain times, like now. Wish you were here Meryl.  
  
(I feel I've come to realize)  
  
Warmth overcame him at the thought of her. Why do you do that to me?  
  
"Meryl." he murmured, breaking the silence of night. He had to run from her and Milly, they were both endangered around him. Thats why no one could be near him. I'm sorry for what I've done to you.  
  
(step back and see whats going on  
  
I can't believe whats happened to you.  
  
whats happened to you.)  
  
It was like a video replaying in his head. Meryl had followed him when he was trying to fight off a mysterious criminal had stormed into town, threatening to blast the place to bits.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Vash had said angrily as he confronted the convict. He noticed Meryl closeby, deciding not to draw attention to her. Too late.  
  
"Its not nice to eavesdrop, missy." the other gunman said. And before Vash knew it, the gunman had shot her.  
  
"MERYL!" Vash roared, rushing over to her. She was crying tears of pain, clutching her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Vash, this is my fault." Meryl sobbed, blood now pouring freely from her.  
  
The criminal laughed mirthlessly from above them, "Thats what you get for messing with me! Now let me put you out of your misery!" He said poising his gun at Vash's head.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar cross shaped gun came colliding with the man's head.  
  
He looked up, eyes greeted by the sight of Wolfwood smirking at his latest triumph. Then, his expression became serious, "We should get Meryl to the hospital."  
  
(Not the only one who hates to stand by  
  
Complications and it bursts in this mind  
  
All these pictures running through my mind  
  
Growing endless  
  
Consequences  
  
I feel so useless in this)  
  
That was at least a week ago. Meryl was gonna be fine, physically anyways. I hope you understand why I left. It wasn't easy running off and leaving them, the only people who cared about him. He was on his back, staring at the sky. He remembered Milly begging him to stay.  
  
"Vash! Please stay!" Milly begged as she grasped his hand.  
  
"Why? You saw what happened to Meryl." Vash said in an uncharacteristically cold voice.  
  
"But-" Milly started.  
  
"No, I told you, I'm going." Vash said, ice melting in his voice, but firmness still there.  
  
"You'll be the first person she'll want to see when she wakes up!" Milly pleaded as Vash wrenched away and walked towards the setting sun, her plead unanswered.  
  
(Part of me  
  
won't agree  
  
cause I don't know if its for sure  
  
suddenly  
  
suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure)  
  
Milly's words really were something significant to him. I want to see you too Meryl. If I could. His eyes fell heavy with sleep, and he finally submitted to his drowsiness.  
  
(What was I supposed to do?)  
  
"VASH!" The comforting yet loud voice rang through the quiet morning.  
  
"Insurance girl?" he inquired groggily. He was happy and surprised to see Meryl and Milly, but what Meryl did next was even more surprising. Bam! Meryl's foot collided with his chin, sending him flying backwards. Yep, its Meryl.  
  
"Oy Meryl! He was sleeping!" Milly scolded.  
  
Meryl was standing menacingly over him, huffing angrily, "Thats what you get for ditching me jerk! You're set out to get me fired!"  
  
"Morning to you too." Vash said and rubbed his fractured chin.  
  
"First, you don't bother sticking around when I was in the hospital, and now you act like everything's fine." Meryl fumed.  
  
"Aw, he was just trying to protect you." Milly said, docile as could be.  
  
(Why do things that matter the most  
  
never work out the way you chose?)  
  
"And he did a great job." Meryl said sardonically.  
  
Despite the ringing pain in his head, he was happy to see the two of them.  
  
"You must be hungry, I'll get something to eat from our stock." Milly said hurriedly, leaving Vash and Meryl.  
  
Meryl's harsh expression softened and she whispered, "You shouldn't be worried about me. I get into a hell lot less trouble than you."  
  
Vash studied her face carefully. Her eyes began to fill with tears. She never once thought about herself. She was only thinking about him. Just the way he treated her, "Meryl... don't cry." He tilted her chin up, looking deeper into her eyes.  
  
"I was worried about you! Of course I'm gonna cry!" her voice cracked.  
  
His eyes widened. She cared for him in a different, deeper way.  
  
(Part of me  
  
won't agree  
  
cause I don't know if its for sure)  
  
"Meryl, you care for about everyone but yourself. Why is that?" he asked softly.  
  
She looked surprised. But she replied, "Everyone else is important."  
  
"But you're important too. Very important."  
  
And before either any of them knew it, their lips met in a heartfelt, passionate kiss. Eyes widened, heart beat increased, but they didn't break apart. This was love. Hope. Happiness.  
  
(Suddenly  
  
Suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure.) 


End file.
